Tempted
by christy5273
Summary: Zoey strugles to get back to her body, to do so she will have to settle her boy issues...whos heart will she choose.


My version of what happens after Tempted…….

Chapter 1

Zoey-

For darkness it was peaceful, so much so that I almost forgot how I had gotten here and why. My life has been so hectic and stressful ever since I have been marked. It seems like one thing after another, As I thought about all the things that has happened a silver swirl of words headed my way. _The way home is through truth, search yourself find your truth and you will return._

One would think that this would be good news, but for me it was anything but good news. I knew what those words meant, there was only a few things I new for sure and that was that I loved being marked and even though the path the goddess has laid out for me to follow is a full one I wouldn't have it any other way. I knew what it meant because I have been asking Nyx for some time now to show me what to do with my boy issues. This was why this was not good news because the only way I will be able to get back to my body is to figure this out myself. I guess the good news is that for the first time since I have been marked I am actually alone and could think. So I took a deep breath and let my mind start to wander.

I remembered the first time I saw Heath and then realized that I had just said good bye to him in the other world. And I felt like crying again, but with that I realized that we where no longer imprinted and that when I thought of Heath I thought of the things we used to do and the times we had shared growing up, the only thing I had thought about from after I was marked was that I wish I had been strong enough to make him stay home. With this I realized that maybe I was holding on to Heath so hard was because he was what I was used to he was home my old life the only person except for my grandma that I would miss when I was marked. Him being here was comforting to me, he gave me strength through familiarity.

Then there was Eric I remembered the first time our eyes locked and how hard it was to look away from him. I remembered the first time he smiled at me and the first time we kissed. As I thought of Eric a slow tingeling began to ripple through my body. So I thought harder I remembered every smile every kiss every time we argued. I was almost lost in thought of Eric he began to fill me then I remembered what had happened with Loren and a tear slid down my cheek. I realized that I liked what I was feeling about Eric and that I wished so much that life would have been normal and Eric and I would still be together.

Sadly I moved on and began to remember Stark I thought about the first time I saw him and his cocky smile. I remembered the night I found him in the field house the night he died in my arms and I thought about the pull I had felt towards him like we where being drawn together. At that moment I felt a weird feeling like when Nyx is trying to tell me something, so I tried to listed. The more I listened the more I realized what it was saying that the pull was because it was the goddesses will that I save Stark. I couldn't believe what I was hearing how could that be I had thought that I was falling in love with Stark. How could it be that I was only suppose to save him. It was then that I saw the next swirl of letters float by _I know what I ask of you is hard, but I choose you because you are strong enough to handle it. _So I concentrated about my feelings for Stark and the feeling in my gut that told me I was suppose to save him. And with a gasp I realized that we where drawn together because I was suppose to save him that he was part of her grand plan.

With that a glowing white light started to float my way and take shape and I realized it was Nyx. With tears in my eyes I said but goddess how will he keep choosing good with out me. She smiled and responded _with my dear Zoey you can't make him choose good_ _he either will or wont_. But goddess he tells me all the time that he wouldn't be able to if it weren't for me. When she spoke this time there was a comfort to her voice she lifted one hand to my check and said _my dear Zoey you looked into your self and found your true love, can you now say that you can live without him. Stark will have to choose his path to follow as you have, there is only so much you can do for him as with anyone. When you are ready follow the light to find your body when you get there all will be clearer_. With that she was gone.

I took a deep breath and thought about what she had said and with every thought I would see Erik's face, Erik's smile, Erik's laugh, it was Erik's kiss I felt on my lips and I realized what my true hearts desire was. I also realized that Erik may never forgive me, and with this knowledge of knowing I truly loved Erik and not Stark I could not pretend to I had to let him go and hope that he would still follow the goddess path. With that a white light started to form at the other end of the dark space, as the goddess said I followed it.

Chapter 2

Stark-

How could I be so stupid I should of know that I would fail at this, My lady is lying here limp in my arms and all I can do is cry. Some warrior I am, as soon as I said it I realized that I wasn't a warrior yet that I was just bonded to Zoey with a warriors bond . I hadn't completed the training that was needed to become a warrior, she deserved so much better.

It was then that I realized everyone's voices and there pleads, that was when I felt it the heat of the slap across my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Aphrodite in front of me yelling and beginning to slap my again. I stopped her and she said It is about time we need to get Zoey to the infirmary she is still breathing someone there may be able to help her. It took a minute for her words to sink in and there it was again her hand slapping against my face. At once my eyes glowed red and a snarl escaped my mouth. If you ever slap me again I will kill you. I laughed as she jumped back into Darius's arms, and let out a sigh she was right I needed to get Zoey to the infirmary. I took a deep breath and apologized to Aphrodite to which she replied like I give a shit. Are you going to take her or do we have to take her from you.

It was unmistakable I felt the elements air, fire and water, and realized that they would indeed take her from me. I bowed my head and stood cradling Zoey in my arms and walked to the infirmary with her friends in tow. Once there the healer started to examine her and said that she was indeed still alive but that her soul has left her body and until she found her way back there was nothing we could do.

I felt utterly hopeless, and began to step away from Zoey. I asked that her circle of friends would watch over her and asked Darius if I could speak with him. He simply nodded as did the rest of them.

Aphrodite-

It was Aphrodite who spoke first through her tears there has to be something we can do. I can't loose Zoey she is the first person to ever believe in me. She showed me it would be ok to be myself and that ohmygoddess this is why I have always kept to myself and acted like a hateful bitch, it hurts to bad. That's when I felt the sting on my forehead it burned before realizing I was rubbing my forehead trying to sooth the pain. It was then I heard the twins gasps. I looked over in there direction and saw them staring at me and pointing, with a glare I looked at them and snarled what are you looking at. I know you all think of me as a hag from hell but I do have a heart and Zoey was the first person to see through my bull shit and see me. No one has ever believed in me like she has. It was Erin who finally spoke to only say its not that itss well as usual Shannee finished for her your mark its back. Damian and Jack instantly looked up and gasped as Erin fished a mirror out of her purse. I took it from her and hesitantly gazed at my reflection, oh my dear goddess my mark is back is all I could say.

Stark-

When we finally got in the hall I looked at Darius and asked him, how is it that I keep failing Zoey. I loved her more than life it self how can I keep failing her, I am suppose to be her warrior and yet when she is in trouble I am now where around her. And most of the time she is the one who saves me. Darius thought about this for a second and with a calm voice he simple stated have you thought that maybe your love for her is clouding your judgment. It was like he had slapped me and with out thinking I yelled at him how can that be it should only make it stronger. He sighed and said in even a calmer voice then before Stark when a warrior receives his training one of the first things he learns is that if he is going to pledge his warriors bond to a priestess he must always remember that is what comes first his bond, and nothing else.

Still shocked I replied but you pledged your warriors bond to Aphrodite and you are in love with her. He smiled and then took a deep breath Stark there is a difference with the two for one Aphrodite is not a priestess she is a prophetess and it was my love for her that made me want to give my bond to her. You see she is my other half and I am hers , so pledging my bond to her was natural it was right. I couldn't believe what he was saying I mean if that was true than did that mean that Zoey was not my soul mate and that my pledge to her was for a different reason. Before I could say anything else Darius spoke again you do realize that Zoeys love life has been a rocky one. How can you expect to be soul mates when she has feelings for another, and a now broken imprint with a human. She doesn't even know what she wants. After a short pause he completed his thought with have you thought about taking the warrior training. It would help you with a lot of your issues as with regards to protecting your priestess. Calmer now I answered him yes I thought about it but I figured all I would learn is how to fight and as long as I have my bow I don't need to know how to fight. Darius let out a loud laugh and shook his head and said that is naive thinking you learn much more than how to fight you learn control as well. As part of your warriors bond as you know you can feel your priestesses emotions, during training you learn how to control what you read so you are not invading her privacy in order to protect her. You also learn how a warriors bond will effect you it is a strong bond and if two people are already in love as Aphrodite and I are it will only strengthen the bond. But when love is found after the bond is in place it is more difficult to tell whether it is the bond or in fact love. There are a number of things that is taught during a warriors training for instance what if you where unable to get to your bow and arrow how would you protect your priestess then.

Darius gave me a few moments for his words to set in and as I truly thought about what he had said I began to have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me he was right. Maybe I wasn't in love with Zoey maybe I just needed her so much because I need her strength and her belief in me to choose good. This was so much to process I looked at Darius and said thank you for being honest with me and answering my questions. I am sorry I threatened Aphrodite. His response shocked me he said it is not me you need forgiveness from, for if you where to take even one step towards her I would have put you down. There was never a reason for me to fear her safety your bow and arrow where several yards from you and with out any other training it would have been easy for me to take your life. It is Aphrodite who you need forgiveness from and with her it may take time for that to happen. With that being said Darius turned and returned to the infirmary to join the others.

I leaned against the wall and thought for awhile until I felt dawn coming and then hurried to my room. I know I should of checked on Zoey but I really needed to think and I knew she would be safe with her circle and that none of them would leave her alone.

Zoey-

The longer I followed the light the more I began to feel and hear. I could hear the tears of my friends and I could feel the tear in my heart where my childhood love used to be. I began to follow faster with more purpose I needed to let them know I was ok. I heard Damian and Jack whispering how peaceful I looked and the twins adding there even with out her marks she still looks like a priestess. This I realized was a shock to me I didn't realize that my marks where missing. It was Aphrodite who I heard right before I reentered my body. Oh goddess please oh please show Zoey the way back I don't know how I will go on with out her. She is truly my friend and I need her so much. With that I entered my body again and my lungs gasped for breath, at once all my friends turned and looked at me.

Chapter 3

Her marks there back Damian shouted, and her eyes are moving. Jack was yelling for the healer and Aphrodite and the twins let out cries of happiness. It took a minute for me to find my voice and then when I did I simply said its okay guys I'm alright. Soon I was bombarded with hugs and oh thank the goddesses.

The healer then came in caring a large green goblet and with one sniff I knew what it was spiked wine. My mouth began to water as she pushed through my friends and handed my the goblet. Elena smiled and simply said it is good to finally see you awake priestess here drink this you will feel much better soon. Eagerly I took the goblet from her and began to drink it. That is when I realized that Stark was no where to be seen I looked at my friends and in a panic I said where is Stark is is he ok. It was Darius who answered me he said yes my priestess he is well he is in his room the sun is up. I nodded and started drinking again. After my second goblet of spike wine I started to feel stronger and able to move easier.

That is when Danita came in she asked what had happened in the maze three days ago. I was in shock it had took me three days to get back to my body. I began to explain to her what had happened and she nodded slowly only listening when I had finished she simply stated so. Zoey what you are saying is that Kalona killed your consort for over hearing his conversation with Neferet. I nodded and she continued and further more you are telling me that Neferet killed the professors as well and our high priestess. Again I nodded may I and she motions to hold my hand of course I said and reached out so she could hold my hand. She said has anyone told you what my affinity is, I said no she continued with I can tell with one touch if someone is telling truth or not. But in order to do so I must have permission to touch the person, I have found that the ones who refuse are lying to me. With that she took my hand and closed her eyes with a gasp she murmured oh my goddess what has become of Neferet and what are we to do about this evil in our presence.

I looked at her and calmly stated well from what I can make out I am the only one who will be able to actually kill Kalona of course I will need the strength of my circle as well. We have a poem from Kramisha our poet laureate and we have Aphrodite's visions as well. Damian do you still have Kramishas poem. He simply nodded and reached in his pocket and pulled out the paper, I asked Aphrodite if she would tell Danita about her two visions. She smiled and started talking to Danita. I took this moment to reflect on what I had learned in the darkness and was completely lost in thought when my phone rang and about scared the crap out of me.

I reached in my pocket and saw it was Stevie Rae calling, I quickly answered and said oh Steve Rae it is so good to hear your voice are you ok. In her own tang she answered of course I am Z it is you I am worried about, Kramisha had handed Erik a new poem yesterday. He brought it to me and I called Lenobia and Dragon in and it became obvious what it meant. Which is I said. Well lets just say I am surprised you are able to answer your phone, I was expecting one of the gang to answer. Why I said quietly. Well it wasn't till we figured it out, and we realized what it really meant. Erik is a mess he is so worried about you he and I are flying out today to come see you. What I yelled no you cant what did the poem say Stevie Rae. She hesitated then simply said

A soul lost and shattered

only ones true love can reach

with truth she will return

with what she needs to win

It wasn't till we asked Kramisha why she gave Erik the poem we where able to put it together. I mean Z he was a mess before the poem, you should see him since y'all left he has been just miserable. You know how we thought he was with Venus it turns out that he ran into her on the stairs and talked her into helping him. He couldn't bear to walk in the dining hall by himself. I guess he wanted to talk to you before you left but when he found you he was told you were with your consort and couldn't be bothered. Who the hell told him that I yelled. Aw shit Z calm down you almost broke my eardrum, Stark told him that, which is why when he saw you in the hall all he could manage was good luck. Stevie Rae Kalona is still here you have to keep Erik there he isn't safe here and I couldn't bare it if anything happened to him. Z I don't think I can I mean he is really intent on coming and you know how he gets when he makes up his mind. Aw hell was my only response.

I tried to tell him that I couldn't leave because my fledglings needed me and he just kept saying that you needed me and that if I was really your friend I would come with him. He has a point Z you probly do need me so the circle is stronger I mean do you even know how to banish Kalona yet. I knew I didn't but at that moment I had that feeling and when I stopped and listened to it I said Actually Stevie Rae I think I do Look Stevie Rae you have guys have to stay there, it is not safe here for either of you Kalona has threatened both of you. He has told me on several occasions that he would kill the ones I cared about to get to me, and look what he did to Heath. Ok Z I will try I mean he is really a pain in the ass when he makes up his mind. But I will do my best. Thank you Stevie Rae is everything ok with you? Ya I am fine all better look I gotta go and try to figure out how to keep Erik here. Be safe Z and I'll see ya'all soon.

Chapter 4

Stevie Rae-

I know I need to tell Z what is going on with me, but how can I when she has so much going on. I mean what kind of friend would I be if I just added to her stress, no I got myself into this mess and I will have to figure out how to get out of it. I got up and walked down the hall I needed to find Erik, and figure out what I was going to say. I was so engrossed with what I was thinking I walked straight into Lenobia. Startled she said oh Stevie Rae you scared the bejesues out of me. I had to laugh only a teacher would still say bejesues, when I saw the disconcern on her face I quickly stopped and said actually I am so glad I ran into you. Maybe you can help me I just got off the phone with Zoey and she said that we cant come over there it is to dangerous and that Kalona has threatened Erik in the past and is looking for any reason to get to her. And since he already has killed heath she doesn't want to take any chances. Well that is good news things are stretched thin here I wasn't sure how we would manage with out the two of you she said in a rush. Talking slower she finished by saying I mean if it was necessary for you to go I would never have mentioned it. Ya I know but what I am I going to tell Erik he is so stubborn when he makes his mind up and right now for what ever reason he wants to go to Venice. I don't get him one minute he acts like he hates her then he is so worried about her in the other. Lenobia smiled and said that is love my dear it makes us all do crazy things. I will go with you and we will figure out what to say to him to keep him here.

I needed to find Erik soon I still needed to get over and see Raphaim, I needed to check on him and make sure he had everything he needed. I have been feeling his worry a lot lately, how in the heck did I get myself into this I mean really. Imprinted with the enemy, before I died I would never of done anything like this well as far as that goes I would of done a lot of things but still, things were so easier then. All the lines seem to be easier to read, now everything isn't as black and white. It was about then that I heard Lenobia clearing her throat, and started to come back to reality and realized Erik was staring at me with a very irrated look on his face. Ah shit I hadn't even thought of what to say to him yet. Stevie Rae he almost hissed did you have something to say to me or not. Ya ya I have somthin to say I spoke with Zoey today and she said that we cant come over there it isn't safe for us I guess Kalona has been threatening to kill us or somthin and since he killed Heath she doesn't want us in danger to. I saw a flicker of pain cross his face and then realized what he heard out of that, that's when he took a deep breath and sighed. So what you are really saying is she doesn't want to see me and that she asked you to keep me away he said in a low murmur. Now I was mad didn't he hear what I said I just shook my head and said no Erik that is not what she said she said it was to dangerous and that if she could get the gang to come back and leave her there she would so that she could keep them out of danger as well but there is no way the will leave. He let out another sigh and just shook his head and said what ever, I don't know why I even bother we probly got the stupid poem wrong anyway.

Zoey-

I looked at Elena and asked her if I could have some more spike wine heavy on the blood, she nodded and left the room quickly returning with two bottles I held out my goblet and she filled it three fourths the way with blood and the toped it off with a rich red wine. I could hardly wait for her to finish I knew I needed the energy from the blood. With one long drink I gulped it down. And Reached my goblet out again which she quickly filled. The twins both gave me a discussed look which I quickly shook off. This time I was able to drink slower while I explained.

I looked at Aphrodite and said I know what it is I say to Kalona to make him disintegrate, with surprise she looked at me and said really what. I said the truth which is Erik is my soul mate and I love him. Which means I could never love him I think I will have to also use all my elements which means you all will have to handle Neferet. That is when the chaos erupted….

Erik-

I walked as quickly as I could back to my room before the mask fell from my face and the pain I was feeling was easy for everyone to read. When I reached my room it was all I could do to walk over to the leather sofa and crumple into it. I cant believe I had opened my heart again and had even a little hope that she had actually chosen me. When will I ever learn I mean how many times am I going to let her hurt me before I learn. Why did it have to be Heath I mean for a human he was actually ok and if it weren't for the fact that he was in love and imprinted with Z I might actually of liked him. At least with Heath I had hope that with time Z would realize that a life with him wouldn't make since, and then she would choose to break the imprint and we could be together. I thought I would be able to hold on till then and put up with Heath, at least I hoped I could. I have never liked to share much and I hated the fact that I was always so jealous but it seemed like I was always put last and I couldn't handle that. About that time I heard my phone ring I looked at it and it was Damian surprised he was calling I answered hesintly. Hey Damian how are things going there? Much better now that Zoey has come back to us it was a really scary several days. I mean her marks disappeared and everything, it was really hard knowing there wasn't anything we could do to help her. I had to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat and responded well that is good, casually he said how is she doing? Well that is kinda what I was calling about I mean if Z knew I was calling she would probly be pissed but knowing you I had to call. Why would she be pissed what you guys cant call me or talk to me is that it. What no no that isn't it at all look Erik its what I am about to tell you, she would be pissed at. Damian let out a long breath and then said look I just thought that before you do something you will regret I thought you might like to know that Z has broken her warriors bond with Stark. What I yelled how could she I mean it is way to dangerous with Kalona and Neferet there. Ya I know but you have to understand she figured a few things out while her soul was lost in between worlds, and I really cant go into details Erik cause it is not my place to tell you. I am sorry but she would really be upset then this is something she needs to tell you. Look I just thought that before you did something stupid like take another job or run off or somthin with someone else you should know that she is no longer imprinted with Heath and has broken her bond with Stark, and he isn't even going to return with us. What were is he going? He is going to the sons of erbus warrior training camp, he is going to stay till Z confronts Kalona but then he is leaving. Look Erik I really have to go its really hectic here right now don't worry we will keep and eye on her and make sure she comes home safe with us. Talk with you soon bye…. And with that Damian was gone what the hell did all that mean why would she do that I mean wouldn't she want me with her if it was me she had chosen. Oh goddess I was so confused and now I had a class to teach great.

Chapter 5

Zoey-

Man I wish I could whistle, but sadly I have never been able to with everyone talking at once it was so loud in there. I looked around till I found Darius he would be able to quiet everything down. Finally I locked eyes with him and it was like he could read my mind cause he just let out a loud ear piercing whistle and pointed in my direction. I smiled and nodded my thanks to him when I had everyone's attention I began again. Look I know everyone is upset right now, but we really need to make a plan. It was then I noticed Aphrodite was shaking and got out of the bed and ran to her side just as her eyes slid back in her head. Great another vision, Zoey Zoey help me she said in a shaky voice. I am right here Aphrodite what do you see. Oh Z it is all so confusing wait where are we now shit and with that her eyes opened with a gasp she reached for the water Darius had automatically got her. I waited a second and then couldn't wait any longer Aphrodite what did you see please I know you don't feel well but we have to know. She nodded and took a deep breath and said I don't understand it Z I mean first we where here and we were facing Kalona and Neferet like you said. It was all of us though every vamp on the island was there to help like you said you faced Kalona on your own and we Damian and the twins where sending there elements to keep Neferet busy. Stark tried shooting her with an arrow but she shimmered into a haze and it went right through her. That was when we heard Kalona scream and I noticed you had him withering in pain. Neferet ran to him and she kinda shimmered into a dark haze again and wrapped herself around him and pushed you and then they both disappeared in a cloud of dark mist. Erin heard you yelling and saw that you had fallen over the low edge of the wall she yelled at Damian and he sent air to catch you and we were able to pull you back over the edge. But then we where instantly back at the school and we where all older I think I mean we looked older and that's when it got weird I mean from what I could tell we all had completed the change and I do mean all of us. For a second we all looked at peace, then like someone hit a switch we were running around and ended up in this field there was a little cottage and purple flowers it was by a river. I have never been there so I don't know but that is where we battled Kalona and Neferet again and that was it there was no ending really I just saw us in that field and then all the sudden they where there and then I woke up.

Hmmmm well I guess that means that we don't beat Kalona and Neferet here today and that we will only hurt them. It also means that we all survive the change which is nice to know, and the heads up about needing someone to catch me when I fall over the edge that is good to know. Aphrodite that was a very helpful vision, she just gave me a snare and I realized she thought I was being sarcastic and so I re-stated what I had said. No seriously we learned a lot from it. So do we all know what we need to do it is almost midnight and we will need to get started soon, some of us aren't so good with the day light I mean. Everyone shacked there heads and I got up form Aphrodite's side and said anyone know where my clothes are... Damian handed me some clothes and I went in the bathroom and changed and we all went out to find the spot in Aphrodite's vision, we walked for like an hour and then finally she shouted here it is here. That is where you go over the edge, ok well Damian Erin make a mental note to keep an ear for me. I look at the large gathering and realized that I would never get Kalona and Neferet to come out here with everyone here. I looked at Danita and said is there a way to hide you all so that it only looks like its me out here. I mean I really don't think that I can get them here if everyone is here. She smiled at me and said but of course Zoey don't worry we have that under control when we realized the truth we knew we would have to stand with you all and lend our strength and have a way to hide us all even your friends will be hidden till the time is right. Thank full I nodded and said ok well everyone ready. With a collective yes the shield was put up and I was amazed how it really did look like I was on my own. I took a deep breath and sent a silent prayer to Nyx please stand by us today and give us the strength we need to do you will. As I let the breath out in my priestess voice I called for Kalona and Neferet, it was weird how quickly the appeared. I quickly began to play my roll and gave Kalona my best flirty smile. He replied with Aya you have decided to come to me haven't you I knew you would. Neferet just huffed which he didn't even notice oh Kalona I have finally one the battle of our shared soul. I left her in the darkness and have fooled her friends. In seconds he was right by me so close I could feel the lust of the heat from his body. He reached up and stroked my cheek and leaned in for a kiss when I stepped back out of the embrace and said Kalona how could you. He looked confused and said what do you mean Aya you said you were ready to be with me. Yes I said but how do you expect me to open up to you with Neferet right here knowing you have been with her already breaks my heart I can smell her on you. As usual he dismissed my concerns as I knew he would, and stepped closer to me and said awe my Aya you have nothing to fear from the witch. She was just occupying my time till you came to me, now please Aya I have waited so long. I turned and I knew I was in place right at the edge in the spot I fall, I took a deep breath clearing my mind and said Kalona my dear what will we do now. Well if you would turn and face me I would show you slowly I turned and he pulled me into a deep embrace I was almost over come by his lust for Aya it was sickening. He pulled me up to him and with such passion kissed me I felt his lust flow through me and had to hold back a gag. Keeping my nerves in check I pulled away and spit on the ground I pushed him from me and with the voice of a priestess I yelled how dare you Kalona. Your precious Aya only thought she left me behind the truth is I was the one playing her. And I will never be with you sprit I ask you cleanse me of Aya's soul I felt the sprit Wisk around me and Kalona tense up and scream no. I looked him straight in the eyes and that is when the shield dropped so my friends could keep Neferet busy and I continued my speech Kalona Aya is now gone she will never be yours because her soul is now with the goddess. I banish you Kalona I will never love you my heart and soul belong to Erik and with that I called air to hold him in place, the wind whirled around Kalona making it so he couldn't move, Fire I call you to burn the evil sprit of Kalona I could feel the heat as it entered Kalona's body, water I ask that you cleanse his soul of evil and earth I ask you not trap him but keep him grounded, sprit I ask that you remove him from this world with that I heard him scream and saw Neferet coming in a dark haze. As she wrapped herself around Kalona she shoved me over the edge I yelled and just in time Damian sent air to catch me. And Neferet and Kalona were gone. As my friends reached me and I was safely on the ground again I realized how tired I was and that I was still not recovered from before, and I collapsed. Darius caught me and Alena was there all relax she said after examining me she lives she is just exhausted, help me get her back to the infirmary.

Chapter 6

Stevie Rae-

Oh man I cant wait till Z gets back I mean look at me I have just sneaked out of the school to go met with Raphaim and all the other red ones are acting up I nearly didn't get Dallas out of there today. They are going to be a problem we will have to face soon and it would be great if the gang was here to help. As I walked my phone rang and I noticed it was Damian, hey Damian how did things go? Good good we didn't kill them but we hurt them real bad we are coming home tonight Z wants to get back. Just wanted to check in and let you know and ask if you guys have had a chance to find a healer yet. Man I forgot about that no Damian we haven't why is someone hurt. We will survive we are all just really tired it took so much of us that the healer made us drink blood with barley any wine in it. I thought I was going to gag I don't know what you all see in that the twins barley got there's down. Z is really tired she passed out again, the healer said she needs to drink from a human, but she refuses to do so. What why in the hell would she do that, I mean I know she is sad over loosing Heath but still if it is what she needs then what is she thinking. Damian paused and said Stevie Rae I don't think it is about Heath I mean here they have humans who donate there services for just this reason, and she still refused. I think it has more to do with the fact that she is finally free of bonds and imprints. She is afraid Erik wont forgive her for everything that has happened and to know she drank from a human after realizing they were soul mates. You could see how that would go couldn't you. That damn Erik he is really tick in me off I mean if he loved her he would want what was best for her. Yes I know but really since Erik doesn't even know about the soul mates thing yet and has no idea she is even hurt how can we know what he would do. This is just what Z feels form what has happened in the past. I gotta go Stevie Rae we need to pack and help Z pack we leave soon I just wanted to let you know we are on our way home and see if you guys had found a healer. See ya soon…

Great now I really had to hurry I ran as fast as I could to the house I had sent Raphaim and found him up stairs sleeping as I knew I would. I didn't want to wake him but I didn't have time to mess around so I just hollered hey. He stirred easily and looked at me yes Stevie Rae was all he said, look I am sorry I had to wake you but I only have a few minutes and need to check your wounds, I brought you some food and stuff it is down stairs in the kitchen I said as he slowly sat up. He looked upset and I could feel he was aw man trying to keep my patience I said what's wrong. He just sighed you are always in such a rush anymore I never see you and when I do it is only for a couple minutes, did I do something to upset you. I should of known how he felt man these imprints are exhausted no wonder Z is always so tired. No no you didn't do anything wrong its just there is a lot going on right now and I never seem to have any time any more for anything. I paused as that sunk in and he said is there anything I can do? Wow I didn't expect that no not really I mean all the teachers at the school and fledglings aren't back to normal yet. Everyone thinks it will take a cleansing ritual to help them and we cant do that till Z and the gang get back. And then there are those other red fledglings and they are cause trouble, along with trying to help my fledglings adjust back to school life. Then you add that I cant go out during the day that only leaves so many hours to take care of everything. oh I see was his only response. I hated the fact that he was hurting and noticed he could feel what I was feeling and with our warning brought me into an embrace and said it will all be ok soon. You will see I am sorry I know you are busy I didn't mean to upset you. Can I ask you a favor before you leave? Ok I said hesently what. He said will you please drink from me it is excruciatingly pain full that it has been so long. This surprised me I felt my mouth water and felt his need all at once it was like running full speed into a brink wall. I took a deep breath and stated Raphaim if I drink from you again it will only intensify our imprint and I don't know if we should do that you weren't so happy with it to begin with. He bowed his head and said he understood but I could still feel his need and with out thinking I realized I needed it to. How in the hell did Z do this with out even thinking I agreed and he reopened the mark he had made for me before and like his blood called me I instantly drank. After a few minutes I closed his wound and felt totally refreshed and energized he thanked me and I told him I really did have to go, to which he just nodded with that I turned and ran with new speed back to the house of night. When I got there I ran to the drama department and motioned for Erik which he responded to as always glumly. Poor guy I really did feel for him, he reached me and said what can I do for you Stevie Rae. I saw the hurt in his eyes and quickly looked away and simply said everyone is coming home tonight well they are leaving Venice Damian just called me awhile ago and well have you had any luck finding a healer. A healer he choked out who is hurt? I could tell by the look on his face he already knew what I was going to say, but I said it anyway Z. I swear he almost fell to his knees, but it only took him a second to recover and say. Is she hurt bad what happened? She is just really exhausted with everything that has happened this week I mean she hadn't recovered all the way from her soul shattering before she had to face Kalona and it just took way to much out of her. Alena the healer in Venice said that it would be a good idea if we had a healer on hand since then I paused realizing what I was going to say. Impatience had took over Erik and he just glared at me since what Stevie Rae. Well you see everyone was exhausted and she made the gang drink some heavily spiked wine which I guess almost made them gag. But she said it would be best if Z drank from one of the human donors, that she was so exhausted that it would be best so that she recovered and there was less chance she would refuse the change. Erik just looked at me confused and said what is the problem we all know how much Z likes to drink human blood. Ya I know but she refused everyone has tried talking her into it, and she still refused. What do you mean she refused he almost yelled, if it is what she needs has she lost her mind. Geeze calm down Erik man look I don't know if I should be telling you this but we don't have time to play games. Z will forgive me in time, look when she was in between worlds the goddess appeared to her and told her that the only way she would be able to get back was to search find her truth. That would be the way she could find her way back anyway with Z that only meant one thing her boy drama she needed to find her try love you know her soul mate only that knowledge would set her free. I let that set in for a minute and then when he didn't respond I said Hello Erik… He finally looked at me and said wait what you are telling me is that she thinks we are soul mates. Finally he got it yes Erik that is what I am saying, she wont drink because she doesn't think you will forgive her in the first place and if you could you defiantly wouldn't if you found out she had drank from a human again.

Erik-

Oh man what have I done the girl I love is wiling to risk rejecting the change to avoid hurting me. Some kind of boyfriend I am, of course I would want her to do it. Was I really that bad I mean that night in the tunnels I would of begged her to drink from Heath yes it hurt to know that I couldn't do anything to help her but I was great full he was there and could she had to know that right. or did she. Man I thought I had hid it well I mean it wasn't that she had done it it was that I felt so helpless and was so scared I would lose her. Shit shit shit what have I done…. it was then I realized Stevie Rae was still staring at me waiting for a response. Ok we need to find Leonbia and Dragon do you know when they will get in, she said well Damian thought they would be in around 6pm he said that they were getting ready to leave when he called and that they had to wait for them to add blood to the plane so we could keep given it to Z. Ok lets go you go get Lenobia and I will go get Dragon we will met in the council room. Ok hurry we don't have much time. She just shook her head and ran off in the direction of the stables, I headed to Dragons class room. I was so mad at myself how could I of been such a jerk no wonder she broke up with me if it was the last thing I did I would make this up to her. I reached Dragons room and he saw the worry on my face and said Erik is everything ok. I took a deep breath and told him what was going on and he said ok your right we need to act fast so that everything is in place by the time they arrive. We met up with Stevie Rae and Leonbia and all divided up what we needed to do. Lenobia was going to find a healer and quickly get em here, Stevie Rae was going to get Z stuff ready she would need to get her rest and we had all decided that she would move into the priestess room. We figured she would be more conferrable resting in privacy than in the infirmary. Dragon was going to find an experienced and safe human donor and I was going to get the transportation ready and the infirmary ready for when they arrived. I called the car service and said that I needed a car to pick them up from the airport and bring them as quickly as possible back here. I wanted to go met them but there was so much to do, we canceled classes for the rest of the day since we were going to be so busy. I only hoped I would be able to get her to drink….

Everyone-

Man I wish I would of kept my mouth shut I mean I had no right to get in Z's business Damian thought. Jack was snuggled up to his side and he realized how upset he would be if someone told Jack something like that it should have been a conversation between the two of them. Shannee sighed man we were in the shopping Mecca and we,, didn't even get to shop Erin finished. But Z was right we do need to get home you know she probley is worried about how things are going there and I really cant wait to get back Shannee said I know what you mean twin I cant wait to sleep in my own bed again. And the boys emm how could we forget them Shannee said and they have better been good while we were gone Erin chimed in. Aphrodite was content to curl up in her warriors arms she couldn't help but think how hard it must have been for Zoey to brake the bond between her and Stark. Then she began to worry what if what we are experiencing is the same thing was if it is just the bond what if he really doesn't love me. SShhh my love Darius whispered your emotions are running wild are you ok. I looked at him hoping I hid the worry on my face, but before I could say anything the look on his face told me I hadn't hid a thing. My lady are you well, what can I do for you. He was so sweet I couldn't stand it I started crying he pulled me into his arms tighter and said tell me please what is wrong. Oh Darius what if what if, was all she could say. My love please then he looked at her and realized what was bothering her. Aphrodite you needen worry we are not the same as Zoey and Stark I knew I loved you before I offered my bond to you and I have completed the training I do know the difference, unless you don't love me that is. What of course I love you she responded, and she pressed her self closer to him.

The twins went to the back of the plane to check on Z and get her to drink some more blood and realized it had been sometime since anyone had checked on her. Quickly they knelt down with the goblet in had and Erin said Z honey you need to wake up it is time for another drink. Shannee added ya sweetie you need to drink this I mean it isn't for me but it seems to be good for you. The twins noticed how tired she was and even had to help her hold the goblet she drank the blood and barely had the strength to say thank you before she passed our again. They were so happy when the pilot came on and said they where getting ready to land both girls sat in the seats across from Z and buckled up. Everyone was shocked when there was just a car there waiting for them and no one had come to greet them. But quickly got into the car to get Z back to the school hoping they had everything ready to help her.

Erik-

I was about to have a heart attack they were able to get everything done it was the waiting that was killing him. Finally he saw the car pull up and ran out to met them, the door opened and everyone got out Darius was cradling Z in his arms. I couldn't wait any longer I needed to hold her and get her to the infirmary. Please Darius can I have her he quickly passed her to me and I ran as fast as I could run all the way to the infirmary. I barley had her on the bed when the healer was touching her and examining her. She took a deep breath and sighed it is what Alena has said she needs to drink form a human donor or there is a good chance she will begin to reject the change she is just so exhausted. The only thing that can revitalize her at this point would be to drink from a human. I knew what I had to do I had to get her to wake up enough to drink, Z baby please wake up I pleaded. Her eyes moved slightly and I moved to her ear and said Z honey I need to you wake up please just for a minute and then you can rest I promise. Z I love you please wake up I need you to do something for me. She began to stir more and I motioned for the human donor to come over and he said she must wake to drink. Yes but if you drop some in her mouth it will help her to come around. As you wish and he cut his forearm and let a few drops drip in her mouth, I pressed his arm to her lips and held it there soon as I knew she would she began to drink. With in less than a minute she started drinking with more eagerness, till her eyes came open and she realized what was going on and released his arm. She looked so ashamed as she saw me looking at her and I hoped all she would find is love and understanding in my response. Baby you have to seal his wound can you do it or do you need me to help you. She looked surprised and with out thinking sealed his wound, he bowed respectfully and simply said priestess any time you need my assistance please don't hesitate to call me. This is when she started crying I pulled her into my lap and said its ok my love its ok please don't cry everything will be ok now. She gazed at me and through sobs and a cracked voice she said oh Erik I am so sorry please you have to forgive me I told everyone I didn't want to, I didn't mean to do it I just I was so tired and weak and I could feel with the couple drops how much I needed it. Please I promise I will never drink from a human again I swear please I beg you to forgive me. I couldn't let her take all the blame like this but she wouldn't stop so I did the first thing I could think of and kissed her with everything I had, trying to convey in that kiss how much I loved her and needed her. Breathlessly we parted and before she could say anything I began Z it is me who should be begging you for forgiveness, I cant believe you would think I would be mad at you and would rather risk losing you to rejecting the change then for you to take what you needed where ever it came from. I took a quick breath so I could continue Z I am so sorry please you have to know how much I love you. When we where in the tunnels and you were hurt I was so thank full that Heath was there to save you. I would of done anything to save you with this I saw the confusion in her eyes and realized what she thought, and I continued baby I wasn't mad at you I was upset that there was nothing I could do to help you and I feared I would loose you and there would be nothing I could do to stop. You really have no idea how great full I was to heath that night do you. I am so sorry about what happened in Venice I wish there was something I could do to bring him back. But Z you have to promise me if you need to drink from a human you will please don't scare me like that again. And that is were I faultered and took to long of a breath and she was ready, you mean your not mad at me but I just got rid of all my imprints and bonds so I could beg you to take me back and now look what has happened. Oh my love you needen worry he has been donating for over ten years and has complete control over his emotions it would be extremely hard to imprint with him even if you drank from him several times. If it was ever possible, with that she pressed her face into my chest and starting crying again. Emma the healer we found came over and place one hand on each shoulder and smiled she will be ok she just needs her rest, she shouldn't be alone but she can rest in her room if she wants. As long as she gets plenty of rest there is no more danger of her rejecting the change. Everyone thanked the goddess at once and Lenobia quickly added that the whole gang needed to rest and asked Emma if she would mind visiting each of the group in there rooms from time to time to check on them. She smiled and said of course not I only want them to be conferrable as long as they are resting I see no reason why they cant rest in there rooms. Z honey do you want to stay in the infirmary or would you rather rest in your room, my room please but she said I shouldn't be alone. My love you wont be alone I will be with you always.

Stark-

I watched Z and the gang board the plane and the feeling of being alone hit me and it was only then that I realized that Z was leaving and I may not ever see her again. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and felt a tear slide down my cheek. It wasn't as painful as I thought it would have been to let her go come to think of it it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be to break our bond it seemed natural. I bowed my head and turned to board my plane when I felt Leo's hand on my shoulder. Leo was the son of Erebus that was going to be my mentor and help me through the process of becoming a warrior. He smiled and said are you ok young warrior. I just nodded not sure of my voice, he continued with aw I see it saddens you to see your priestess leave with out you. Are you in pain when the bond was broke it seemed like it was a mutual break, a break like that usually dose not cause pain. I smiled and sad not much its is just sad she was such a big part of my life we have not been apart for the last 2 weeks and its just sad knowing I may never see her again for the first time in my life I truly feel alone. He nodded and said I can see how that could be difficult but this really is the best, if you are meant to be her warrior you will be again. If not you will find the one you are to protect until then you need to learn what it is to be a warrior, so that when that happens you are prepared to protect her. I knew deep down that what he was saying was right I remembered how bad it felt every time I failed Z and knew I never wanted to feel that way again. With a deep breath I boarded the plane and headed off to my new life, I was surprised when I boarded the plane and saw there where so many other vampryes on board. We found our seats and I asked Leo if they all where going to the camp. He smiled and said some are yes but some are going to other training areas. This is our plane personal plane for our use. I nodded and causally looked around the plane that is when I saw her she was stunning she had dark curly hair that fell to her mid waist and the greenest eyes I had ever seen her complexion was soft and creamy it looked like silk, she was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a deep purple blouse that was cut low I was in awe of her beauty. Leo noticed who had grabbed my attention and smiled oh my young one she is not for you. I looked at him and was stunned I had never had a hard time getting any girl I had ever wanted, before I could say anything he said that is Selena the daughter of Markus the current leader of the sons of Erebus. When he said her name she glanced in our directions it was then our eyes met I know it was only a few seconds but in the few seconds it was like I could see my whole life in her eyes, I could tell she saw something more as well but it was her that finally broke the stare. And Leo completed Markus will never allow her to ever date one of us much less and new warrior, he is very protective of his only daughter. She is never left alone and is always in the company of at least one of her warriors, or at the very least her closest confidants. He paused and I took that opportunity to ask but she is a full vamp rye she has completed the change and he still has such control over her. He smiled and said yes they are a very old family and being his only daughter it will be her responsibility to carry on the family lineage when a suitable mate has been found she will be married and expected to produce an heir. I almost laughed at this that is such an old tradition arranged marriage and you are telling me she is ok with this I mean wow how sad to have no choice over your life and what you may do. He chuckled you mis understand my young warrior she is in control of how she will marry to an extent but her parents and there family council will have a say in it and finally approval. She is fine with this she is royalty in our world and it has been this way since the early years. Frustrated I picked up my book out of my bag and started to read…..

Erik-

I got Z to her room and Lenobia and Emma helped her change into some p.j's and what not while I went to get a couple changes of clothes and something to sleep in from my room. I grabbed a bag out of the closet and randomly started putting stuff in it, and couldn't help but thinking this really isn't happening is it. Could I be dreaming I mean I have wanted to be with Z since the day we met and that night at the abbey I finally realized it would never happen and here I am packing a bag so that I can stay with her while she regains her strength and she actually loves me to boot. It was then I realized how nervous I was I mean no nothing was going to happen I mean she can barely hold her head up on her own but I would be spending the night with her. I have dreamt of this since we the night we first kissed. I also have dreamt of her drinking from me again ever since her birthday when she accidentally nicked my lip. That would have to wait though I had sworn to Lenobia that we wouldn't do that until she completed the change it is very dangerous for and adult vamp and a fledgling the imprint is often worse then with a human. There have been cases that when the fledgling actually completes the change the imprint causes them to go insane. I could never put Z in that kind of risk I don't even know why I would have to sware Lenobia should know I would never in danger her like that. I finished packing and I was still nervous so much I was almost shaking, I really needed to get ahold of myself. When I got back to her room Lenobia was helping Z in bed she looked so tired, Emma was giving me the instructions for tonight and her cell number in case I needed her help. I felt a little better knowing Elena was taking care of Z she really seemed to care what happened to her. Ok now Erik please remember you will need to wake her every couple hours and help her drink a glass of spiked wine and try to get her to eat a little something. The kitchen has sent up some fruit and cheeses and what not they are in the fridge, if you are having a hard time getting her up to do this please make sure to call me it is important that we get as much nutrients in her as possible Emma said. I understand trust me if I even get the slightest bad feeling I will be calling you, thank you for everything and coming on such short notice. It is my pleasure Emma responded now try to get some rest, she will need a lot from you in the next several days. I nodded and thanked them both again for everything Lenobia gave me a stern look like she was mentally trying to remind me that Z was to tired and ill for anything but rest. Seriously it was becoming very clear that everyone around her had a completely different opion of me then what I had thought. I was really going to have to work on that, I mean look what I have done to Z alone she has always been so strong and determined and stubborn. I loved all those things about her but in the infirmary she wasn't any of those things it was like she was broken and it didn't seem like it was just because she was ill and tired but that she was reacting to a reaction that I have had in the past. Man I was a horrible boyfriend how could she of choose me. That is when I heard her weak voice break through the bable in my head.

Zoey-

Erik are you here my voice sounded so weak, man of course he isn't here why would he be. I mean did I honestly think he would forgive me so easily. I didn't realize I was still speaking aloud til I realized not only was Erik there he was giving me the strangest look. I am right her Z here Emma said that you needed to drink this he said. I hesintley sat on the edge of the bed and held the goblet of spiked wine with one hand and steadied my with his other while I drank the spiked wine. It was so good I couldn't belive how much I was craving it, all to soon the glass was empty and I was still wanting more. With out giving it a second thought I asked if I could have some more, and if there was maybe anything to eat, I am so hungry. Surprise flew across his face and he said of course Z you can have as much as you want. He gently layd me back on the pillow and dashed from the room. With in a few moments he was back with another glass and a plate that was full of sliced fruit and an array of cheeses and meats. It all looked so good I wasn't sure where to start, as before he hesitated before siting on the edge of the bed. And picked a slice of peach up and feed it to me it was so sweet of him the way he was taking care of me. When I had swallowed I thanked him he returned my favorite smile and feed me a slice of mango. It was all so serial it was like we had never parted and that non of the bad stuff ever had happened. He brought the goblet to my lips and I finished the last of the spiked wine and said Erik thank you so much I mean I know that you don't have to be helping me and that we have so much to talk about still. Erik smiled and quietly said Z here is the thing ok right now lets just live in the moment ok you are way to tired to have any long conversations and I am so happy that we are together that I don't need anything else at the moment except for you to get your rest and get better. We have time for talking when you are feeling better ok, and what will it take for you to belive that I really love you and wouldtn was to be any where else at this moment. It took a minute for what he said to sink in and he patiently waited for my response finaly I said I guess it is just so hard for me to belive that you could ever forgive me let alone want me. And I mean you seem so nervous or anxious, it seems so hard for you to be close to me. I mean you hesitated so much before siting on the very edge of the bed that I thought you where going to get a chair so you wouldn't have to be any closer to me than you had to. Erik took a deep breath and with flustration exhaled and said what have I done, how could you want me how could you of choose me. I hadn't realized what I had put you through I guess but Z I am nervous and anxious but not for the reasons you think. I feel that way because I have dreamt of being with you since we met and here we are togther and not only that but I will be sharing you room with you til you regain your strength. Do you know how long I have yearned to hold you all night long. There are nights I cant sleep for anything because all I can do is think about you and what it would be like to hold you in my arms while you slept. Before I could say anything he popped a piece of pineapple in my mouth. I smiled at him and when I had swallowed through a yawn I said ok you win we will talk later. He smiled at me and said do you want some more wine or are you ready to sleep for awhile? I tried to talk with out yawning but couldn't and simply said sleep. He flashed my favorite smile and said ok as you wish my love will you be ok while I put this stuff away and change my clothes. I nodded and he quickly got up and left the room. I couldn't believe all this was happening if I wernt so tired I would be so happy right now. Before I knew it he was back and looked so damn hot in his pajama pants and wife beater that I really wished I wasn't so tired.

Erik-

I got the rest of the fruit and cheese put away and changed my clothes and brushed my teeth. As I brushed my teeth I realized that my hand was shaking man I needed to get a grip on myself I mean what was my problem I have wanted this for so long I mean yes I never thought it would be under these circumstances but still. I took several deep breaths and relaxed and walked back into the bedroom, I noticed the look she gave me when she saw me and wondered what was behind it. She had given me that look in the past and I had thought it was because she thought I was hot but she is way to tired to be thinking like that isn't she. I walked over to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers back and got in scooting over so that she could easily snuggle up next to me if she wanted to which to my surprise she imedialty did. And with a quiet sign she said man I wish I wasn't so tired you have no idea how hot you look right now. And with that she snuggled even closer and was out. I had set the alarm on my phone so that I would remember to wake her up to try to get her to drink some more spiked wine and I layed there so content. It was like we fit perfectly together I listen to her breath and ran my fingers through her soft hair and realized this is what it would be like to spend every night with her, and how much I liked that idea before she came to the house I would of never in a million years of thought I would be content spending every night with one woman but at this moment I couldn't imagine how I couldn't. It wasn't long before I was a sleep as well. When my phone went off it wasn't as hard as we had thought to get her to drink she actually drank two glasses full both times. It startled me when I heard Emma's voice Erik, Erik where is Zoey she was shaking my arm. I jumped up and looked over and her side of the bed was empty and so many emotions ran through me at once, I don't know she was here just a couple hours ago. I had no problem getting her up to drink the wine and eat like you had asked I said in a paniced voice. Just then the bathroom door opened, and out walked Z in a bath rob, followed by a gush of steam she must have been in the shower. She was smiling at first and then she saw me and Emma standing by my side of the bed, I knew what she must of thought the only time she had met Emma she really wasn't coherent. It was Emma who spoke first Priestess you look so much better than you did last night I am so relieved how do you feel. Z looked at her and said I am still tired but I feel better than I have in several days who are you. Oh I am so sorry I should of realized you were so out of it yesterday, I am Emma the new healer. Zoeys smile returned to her face and she said oh well it is nice to met you. It is my honor my priestess I came to check on you and make sure Erik was able to get you to drink last night. With that she looked at me and said Erik would you mind going in the other room so I could examine Zoey. Um of course I walked over and gave Z a morning kiss and went in the other room.

Zoey-

I studied Emma for a moment and waited for a gut reaction but nothing came thankfully. Do you mind if I sit down I am getting a little light headed. Of course priestess she responded, this will only take a few minutes and then you can get some more rest. I sat in a chair and she steped behind me and put one hand on each shoulder several minutes later she walked back around and said well Priestess you are recovering much faster then I would of thought and took the chair across from me. I smiled and said please call me Zoey I am still getting used the idea of being the high priestess and to be honest I have so much to learn that I am a little uncomfortable. She smiles at me and said of course Zoey I completely understand . You do was all I could say. Of course I know you don't know to much about me but when I was marked I had joined my house of night at a rather hard time. Nothing like what you have expierenced but healer had just passed there and with in a couple days it was recognized that I had the affinity to heal and was depended on to fill that position. It was very overwhelming now compared to what you have been through in the past short months it seems like it was nothing but then it was very stressfull. Everyone always bowing at me and It was over six month before I even had time to read the fledgling hand book. Well I still havnt had a chance to read it, I am hoping things will stay calm for awhile so that I can get some studing in I feel so behind in everything I said. So I need to get dressed and find the gang we need to have a cleansing ritual so we can try to get rid of what remains of Kalonas and Neferet's bad karma. I am hoping that it will help the few remaining Proffesors and fledglings get back to normal and I need to call the Luck's I feel horiable I havnt checked in with them since I have been home. When I called them from Venice it was so hard and I could feel the heartbreak and pain they were in. Zoey I am sorry but you can not lead a ritual yet you still need much rest and shouldn't use your powers til you have fully recovered it has been a long several weeks you where close to rejecting the change last night, and I don't want to take any chances. I have no problem with you phoning the Lucks but I must insist that you stay in your room and rest. I saw your friends in the halls they where heading for breakfast and asked when they could see you I let them know I was coming to check on you and then would contact them. I feel much better about letting them visist for a short period now seeing how much better you look. But you will need to stay here and get your rest, as I told Erik last night when you wanted to rest in your room that I was ok with that as long as he made sure you got plenty of rest. I was about to argue with her when Lenobia and Danita walked in, priestess you look so much better today Lenobia said in a shocked voice. I smiled at her and said oh Lenobia I have missed you so much how are you? She laughed and said I have missed you to Zoey but I am fine it is you I am worried about. I smiled back at her and then looked at Danita and said high Priestess what are you doing here? My young priestess I am here to lend you my assistance, it was obvious that it was going to take you some time to recover and I as well as the rest of the council thought it would be best if one of us came to help you and complete your training. Jack was nice enough to hook up a video relaying device and show us how to use it so that while I am staying her in Tulsa I can still be involved with the council. I hope you don't mind. Mind of course I don't mind thank you I would be honored to have you as my mentor, I was just telling Emma that I needed to get dressed so that we and find the rest of the gang so that we could do a cleansing ritual but she insist that I stay here and rest. I would have to agree with her Zoey although you look much better than you did in Venice yesterday you still are much to tired and weak to use your elements and really must get your rest. One of the things you will learn is that yes being a high priestess is a huge responsibility and I am very impressed with your enthusiasm but you must recover fully before you can take care of everyone here. That is one of the reasons I left in such a hurry so that I could lend my assistance till so you could have time to rest. I would be honored to lead a cleansing ritual for you if you would like. But the next full moon is still a week away and from what I hear the school is on spring break so many of the proffesors and fledglings are on vacation. I sighed and realized I wasn't going to win so I agreed to stay in my room and rest. Erik walked in about then and said Z I am going to call down to the kitchen and see if they will send up some more food and such is there anything special you would like. He was so sweet all I could do is smile at him we actually is there still some of that spiked wine and fruit left. There is some I will get it for you and make sure they send up some more. Thank you I said as he left the room. Emma looked at me and then said will you excuse me please. Of course I said actually it would be nice to put some clothes on if you all wouldn't mind. It will only take a minute and then I will join you in the other room. A collective of course is all they said and left the bedroom shuting the door behind them. I went over to the dresser and retrived some under clothes and then to the closet to find something to wear, after looking at everything for a few minutes I returned to the dresser and decided comfort was best and pulled out a pair of lounge pants and a t shirt, some fluffy slipper socks and got dressed.

Erik-

As soon as Emma walked into the living room I asked her how Z was I was still so worried about her. She is doing much better today Erik but she still needs a lot of rest, speaking of I thought I had ordered enough food, wine and blood yesterday. Is it already gone? Almost by how you sounded last night I thought it would be really hard to get her to eat and drink through out the night but it was very simple. She drank 2 glasses of spiked wine and ate half of the fruit before she even went to sleep. I set the alarm on my phone like you said and got up her up three times she drank two full glasses each time and ate. While you were examining her I figured I should get her something to eat and drink and well I must have been a little tired last night getting up so much cause I hadn't realized she had gone through so much till then. There is enough spiked wine she could possible have a couple more glasses but she has eaten most of the fruit and cheeses. Wow I guess I did under estimate her healing capabilities Emma said we should order something more substantial you must be starving as well. I will make a list and call the kitchen. I nodded and asked Danita how her flight was. We continued to make small talk till Z joined us by then thankfully her food was there and we all had breakfast together. By the time we were finished Z was yawning again and everyone excused there selves so that she could rest. I looked at her and said ok my love back to bed with you, to my surpise she gave me my favorite pout and said but we are finaly alone. I smiled and said don't worry my love I will be joining you I am quiet tired myself.


End file.
